


Need You

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Derek Feels, Derek Uses His Words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Derek, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know its not your fault, but I'm a locked door<br/>And inside I'm a mess by someone before<br/>And I wish that I, I could find a key<br/>To unlock all the things that you want us to be...</p>
<p>Insipired by; Need You - Travie McCoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You

_I know its not your fault, but I'm a locked door_  
And inside I'm a mess by someone before  
And I wish that I, I could find a key  
To unlock all the things that you want us to be... 

Stile knocked gently on the door of Derek's new loft but didn't waited for an answer. 

"Why knocking if you're going to enter anyway ?", asked Derek

"Because my mom raised me well, and...because you know I don't take 'no' as an answer."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Stiles?"

"You know what I want Derek."

"No" answered Derek firmly. 

"Do you listen when I talk, because I clearly remember saying that I don't take 'no' as an answer not later than 2 minutes ago..."

"Yeah, I understand I'm not stupid but it's still no. I can't be what you want the way you want it. We can't be what you want."

"Why ?"

Derek sighed and told Stiles to come in the living room. If they were going to have this conversation it would be better there than standing awkwardly in front of each other in the kitchen.

He knew that Stiles "loved" him and it's not that he had no feeling towards his friend, it's just that he couldn't bring himself to let go of things in his past... He knew he should but he wasn't ready to open to someone else that way. 

But maybe it was time to be honest with Stiles if he didn't want to lose him. 

Let me open up and start again,  
But there's a safe around my heart  
I don't know how to let you in,  
And that's what keeps us apart  
And that's why I need time.

Stiles let himself fall on the couch next to Derek and turned himself to face him.

Derek didn't know where to start. It wasn't easy and he almost never talked about his past. 

Stiles took his hands between his and looked Derek in the eyes. Derek saw immediately that Stiles wouldn't judge him if he told him his story, all he was seeing was sincerity and love. Derek took a deep breath. He could do it, he knew he could. Stiles wasn't 'her'.

"When I was 16 I met this girl, Kate."  
"Yeah, Allison's aunt, the crazy bitch who burnt down your house..."

"Don't interrupt me, please, or I know I won't be able to continue."

Derek never looked so small, vulnerable. Stiles never saw him like that. He always saw Derek the Alpha, the strong Derek, who dosen't have emotions. Seeing Derek like that, broke his heart.

"Ok sorry, shutting up now".

"So...I met her. She was older than me, beautiful. I wanted her the moment I saw her."

Stiles felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach. It was stupid, she was dead and even if she was still alive he knew that Derek hated her more than anything after what she did to his family. 

Derek continued.

"It was the Lacrosse try out when I met her. She was there for me, to seduce me. I know, now. She told me that she was new in town, and was passing by the field. She liked that sport, so she stopped by. Bullshit."

Stiles add a little pressure on Derek's hand to let him know that he was listening but didn't want to interrupt. Like he had asked him. Derek smiled a bit. 

"She asked me if I wanted to show her the town a little bit after the try out. I said yes immediately. I couldn't believe that a girl like her was talking to me, wanted to spend time with me."

Stiles scowled.

"What ?"

"Nothing, go on."

"I know something is bothering you, tell me."

"You're hot. You know that. I don't understand why you were so surprised that a girl was talking to you. Even if she was older."

"At 16, believe me I didn't looked like that at all."

"Yeah right..."

"If you let me finish, I'll show you a picture. One of the rare things that didn't burnt unfortunately."

Stiles motioned him to continue.

"At 16, I was a little awkward. I knew I was different, since I was, I am, a werewolf. I had to control my emotions, try not to shift at school or where peoples could see me. At least, I had Laura to help me, but she was older and she left for college..." 

He stopped talking for a moment, taking deep breath. Stiles said nothing. It was rare that his friend was able to shut is mouth more than 3 or 4 seconds. It encouraged Derek to go on with the story.

"After she left I sheltered myself. My parents were concerned for me. My dad told me that I should try sports. It would help me to canalised my emotions and maybe I would make new friends."

Let me open up and start again,  
And break this safe around my heart.

"He was right. Lacrosse helped me. And I met Kate. After shcool, met her somewhere private, and we...you know...whatever, after a few weeks "together" I was sure I was in love. For me she was perfect and I thought I would spend my life with her and marry her..."

Stiles felt a lump forming in his throat. It was difficult to hear the man he loved to talk about someone else like that. He wanted to hear Derek saying he loved him and wanted to spend his life by his side. But if Derek needed time, Stiles was ready to gave him and wait until he was ready.

"I decided that it was time to tell her my secret. Of course, she already knew my secret she just needed a confirmation from me. I took her home a night I knew my parents were out of town. I told her everything. She didn't look disgusted or afraid of me. It made me really happy. Because I had been afraid she would run away from me."

Stiles closed his eyes a moment. He wanted to ask something to Derek, but didn't know how, without being hurtful.

"Ask."

"Um...Could you not feel that she was lying ? I mean, you can always tell when I try to bullshit you."

Derek chuckled.

"I guess I could, if I really wanted to, but I was so in love or I thought I was...and I was young and not as good as I am now. Plus you're a shitty liar. Werewolf or not, everybody knows when you lie "

Stile raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"One day I was in school and the principal asked me to his office. When I arrived there was the sherriff. And they told me that my house had burnt and that my..."

Stiles closed the space between him and Derek and hugged him. His hands was doing circle motions on his back to calm him.

"Shh...it's ok Derek. I know the rest. You're not obligated to told me..."

"No I want to. After my family passed away I moved to New-York with Laura and finished my high school. I tried to contact Kate but she never answered me. I didn't know that she was in prison for the murders of my family. I learned it a couple months after. When I found an old news paper, in Laura's stuff."

Derek was still in Stiles arms, his head on his shoulder.

"I decided to tell Laura everything. She screamed at me for keeping this secret for so long. But she said she loved me and hugged me and we cried. We were missing our family so much. I don't know how she did it, but she forgave me for what I did. After all our family died because of me, because I was a stupid teenager who fell in love with a hunter."

"You didn't know she was a hunter, it's not your fault Derek and Laura knew that too."

I need you to understand,  
I'm thinking now's the time,  
Maybe its time to go, if I gave you my heart, be gentle

"Yeah but now Laura's dead and I'm alone..."

"You have me, Derek. I love you, you know that. I love you", murmured Stiles in Derek's ears.

"I love you too."

"You love me ?"

"Of course I love you I wouldn't have told you all this for nothing. I wanted you to know my story."

"Thank you."

"For what ?"

"For you to trust me enough to tell me your story, for loving me. And I can give you all the time in the world to be ready to he with me. I'll always be there for you Derek."

I'm tired of laying low, lets give the world a show  
And when you know, you know...

"I am. I know you'll never betray me. I need you Stiles."

"Kiss me. I need to know I'm not dreaming." 

Derek kissed him slowly. Everything was going to be okay, Derek knew it. He was happy for the first time in years. They fell asleep on the couch in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really hope you liked it :-)


End file.
